La Lettre d'Harry au Père Noël
by Bliblou
Summary: Traduction/Healer Pomfrey - Harry's Letter to Father Christmas. Comme tous les ans, Harry écrit une lettre au Père Noël. Sera-t-il là pour lui, cette année? AU/OOC - Fic guardian.
1. 21 décembre

_Bonsoir à tous, _

_Je sais que je suis embarqué sur 'Anima Veela' et 'Un secret' mais voilà, je me suis subitement découverte l'âme d'une traductrice, même si je ne parle pas vraiment un mot d'anglais - bon c'est un peu de la blague finalement, parce que je suis plutôt fière de mon travail réalisé en une heure à peine (mais comme tout le monde me dit que je parles anglais comme une chèvre...Et oui, ma personnalité est sapée par mes proches - Lol, c'est pas vrai, enfin si, ils disent que je sais pas parler anglais...Mais je le comprends sûrement mieux que je le parles alors...) Bon, peu importe, voici donc une traduction d'une fic Guardian Severus/Harry en 5 chapitre (6?) de Healer Pomfrey, qui a écrit 125 fics que j'adorerais toutes traduire si ça ne tenait qu'à moi. Et si j'étais payé pour le faire et n'avais que ça comme boulot dans la vie._

_Mais comme ce n'est pas le cas, je me contenterais de ce petit brun de fic de Noël - C'est vachement de saison, mais comme je le disais, j'aimerais beaucoup que ce soit mon anniversaire en ce moment et comme je suis né à Noël...Et ben voilà. C'est tout tristou, mais ça finit bien. Et je trouves Harry adorable. ^__^_

_Alors, enjoy your reading - et allez pas me dire que c'est idiot de traduire des fics alors que j'écris moi-même si bien (On me l'a fait remarqué, lol.)(Quoi? Mais non je ne me lances pas des fleurs, voyons!!)_

_Sur ce, malgré tout, bonne lecture._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_

_PS: Lol, j'avais oublié de mettre le titre...hahaha.  
_

* * *

**Harry's Letter to Father Christmas**

**de Healer Pomfrey**

_21 décembre._

C'était un jour froid à Little Whinging et Harry était assis dans son placard, enroulé dans une couverture et écrivant fiévreusement de sa plus belle écriture sur un morceau de papier. Un sourire d'espoir sur ses lèvres, le petit garçon de huit ans termina sa lettre au père noël.

'_Bon, de toute façon, ce sera probablement la même chose que les années passées et il ne m'écoutera pas puisque je ne suis pas un bon garçon,' _pensa-t-il tristement lorsqu'il relu sa lettre.

'_Cher père Noël, _

_Cette année, j'ai vraiment essayé d'être un bon garçon et j'espère vraiment beaucoup que j'ai réussi. Est-ce que tu peux m'aider? Je ne vois pas très bien. A l'école, je n'arrive à lire ce qui est écrit sur le tableau que quand je m'assois au premier rang. J'ai aussi des problèmes pour respirer dans mon placard. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider à respirer et voir mieux ? J'espère vraiment beaucoup que tu pourras m'aider. _

_Harry._

Après avoir consciencieusement pliée la lettre deux fois et écrit 'Pour le père Noël' au dos, Harry la prit et se rendit auprès de sa tante, occupée à lire un livre de jardinage dans la cuisine.

« Je suis désolé de te déranger, tante Pétunia, mais j'ai écris une lettre pour le Père Noël. Où est-ce que je peux la mettre pour qu'il la trouve ? » Demanda le petit garçon, hésitant, s'attirant un regard exaspéré de sa tante.

« Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que le Père Noël n'amène pas de cadeau au Monstre comme toi ? » Siffla-t-elle, arrachant la lettre des mains de son neveu le déchirant en petits morceaux avant de les jeter aux ordures.

Tétanisé par la réaction de sa tante, Harry se saisit des morceaux dans la poubelle et les pressa fermement contre sa poitrine avant de se ruer hors de la maison en tentant fébrilement de retenir ses larmes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint le terrain de jeu.

Ne prêtant pas attention au froid mordant du mois de Décembre, le petit garçon s'assit sur le sol et tenta de reprendre sa respiration, éparpillant les morceaux de sa lettre devant lui. Il les replaça distraitement pour remettre la lettre en forme, comme un puzzle, alors que les larmes roulaient librement hors de ses grands yeux verts.

'_Il faut que j'arrive à prendre plus de papiers à l'école demain pour pouvoir réécrire ma lettre. Mais comment je vais pouvoir l'envoyer au père Noël ?' _se demanda-t-il, dévasté. _'Peut être que je devrais demander à la maîtresse, mais Miss Jones ne m'aidera sûrement pas parce que j'ai teint ses cheveux en bleu l'autre jour même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé.'_

Il lissa précautionneusement les morceaux de papiers triés devant lui et relu une fois de plus sa lettre, inconscient du fait que les morceaux s'étaient mis à se recoller les uns aux autres au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut terminé de lire qu'il remarqua que sa lettre n'était plus déchirée et ressemblait juste à ce qu'elle était après qu'il l'ait fini.

'_Ma lettre est en un seul morceau', _pensa t-il totalement stupéfait alors qu'un violent frisson faisait trembler son petit corps et provoquait une série de petits éternuements.

Harry réalisa alors brusquement à quel point il faisait froid alors qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un des vieux pulls de Dudley. Ramassant doucement la lettre intacte, l'enfant chercha frénétiquement un moyen d'envoyer sa lettre au Père Noël avant de rentrer chez lui.

'_Je vais demander à miss Figg,' _décida-t-il finalement. _'Elle est bizarre avec tous ses chats mais elle à toujours été beaucoup plus gentille avec moi que tante Pétuna et elle m'aidera si elle peut. Peut être qu'elle aura une idée et sinon je pourrais au moins me réchauffer un peu chez elle avant de retourner dans mon placard. C'est déjà le soir alors elle ne me fera sûrement pas regarder les albums de tous ses chats à cette heure-ci.' _

Harry plia comme la première fois sa lettre avec attention et courut hors du parc jusqu'à la maison de la vieille dame, hésitant cependant à sonner la clochette.

Cela prit quelques minutes avant que Miss Figg n'ouvre la porte, entourés par une demi-douzaine de chat l'observant curieusement.

« Harry ! » S'exclama la femme avec surprise à la vue du petit garçon se tenant devant elle, des traces de larmes encore visible sur ses joues et tremblant violemment. « Entre vite et dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, mon ange. » Dit-elle gentiment, attirant l'enfant à l'intérieur de la maison.

S'asseyant sur le sofa devant la cheminée, Harry se mit à parler d'une voix à peine audible. « Je suis désolé de vous déranger à cette heure-là, Miss Figg. Heu…J'ai écris une lettre au Père Noël. Je sais qu'il va sûrement l'ignorer de toute façon parce que je ne suis pas un bon garçon mais un monstre et tout, mais je voudrais quand même essayer. J'ai demandé à ma tante de l'envoyer au Père Noël mais elle a juste jeté ma lettre dans la poubelle. Heureusement, elle l'a fait devant moi alors j'ai pu la récupérer. Et alors j'ai pensé que vous pourriez peut être m'aider à envoyer ma lettre au Père Noël...s'il vous plaît ? »

Il essaya avec force d'empêcher les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper de ses yeux encore une fois mais il ne put en retenir certaines qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

Miss Figg soupira. « Je suis désolé du comportement de ta tante, Harry. Je suis sûre que tu es un très bon petit garçon. Et tu n'es définitivement pas un monstre. Je suis persuadée que tu mérites de recevoir un cadeau de noël comme tous les autres enfants. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas dire à ta tante ce que je pense d'elle parce qu'alors elle ne te laisserait plus venir chez moi. Maintenant écoutes moi, mon petit, je ne peux rien te promettre, mais si tu laisses cette lettre ici, avec moi, j'essaierais de la donner au Père Noël. Reviens ici demain après l'école et je te dirais si je suis parvenu à transmettre ta lettre. » Suggéra-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Les yeux d'Harry s'illuminèrent de joie. « Merci, merci beaucoup, Miss Figg. » Dit-il gaiement, sautant du sofa.

« Non Harry, assieds-toi et bois une tasse de chocolat chaud pour te réchauffer un peu avant de rentrer. » Lui dit la vieille dame, déposant un bol devant lui.

Le petit brun avala timidement une gorgée, savourant le goût irrésistible du chocolat chaud. « C'est vraiment très bon. » Complimenta t-il la vielle dame, ébahi. « Je crois que je n'ai jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. »

Miss Figg soupira une nouvelle fois, les yeux fixés sur l'enfant. « Harry, commença-t-elle, hésitante – je ne suis pas supposée te dire ça, mais s'il te plaît, saches que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu sois délivré des Dursley. Dans un peu moins de trois ans, tu en sauras plus et tu rencontreras beaucoup gens qui t'aimeront. Des gens que les Dursley appelleraient des Monstres. » Laissant échapper un autre long soupir, elle ajouta fermement. « Harry, s'il te plaît, ne parles de cela à personne sinon j'aurais des ennuis. »

« Je vous le promets. » Répondit Harry, envoyant un regard plein d'espoir à la vieille dame. « Est-ce vous pouvez m'en dire plus, Miss Figg ? Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que je vais partir ?»

« Non, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus mais oui, j'en suis sûre. » Lui assura la femme, enjoignant le garçon à prendre un biscuit.

'_Je dois retourner chez les Dursley. Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon vont être vraiment en colère de voir que je n'ai pas encore fait à manger.' _S'aperçut brusquement Harry et il fut en un instant descendu du sofa. « Merci encore beaucoup pour votre aide et pour le chocolat et les gâteaux, Miss Figg » Dit-il poliment. « Je dois y aller maintenant. J'espère que je ne serais pas en retard pour faire le dîner. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'accompagnes, Harry ? » Demanda gentiment la vieille femme, déjà debout.

« Non merci. Je vais courir parce qu'il fait froid. » Répondit Harry rapidement, appréhendant de plus en plus la réaction de sa famille face à son retard.

« D'accord Harry, oh regardes, il a commencé à neiger. Peut être que l'on aura un Noël Blanc cette année. » Lui dit Miss Figg, s'attirant un petit sourire factice d'Harry. _'Il n'y aura pas de neige pour moi, à Noël. Juste la poussière dans mon placard.' _Pensa-t-il tristement avant de reprendre. « Au revoir » et il sortit de la maison et se mit à courir.

La maison des Dursley se trouvait dans le noir complet quand il l'atteignit, et lorsqu'il appuya sur la sonnette, personne ne répondit.

_'Oh non ! Ils sont allés dîner au restaurant.' _Réalisa Harry, tremblant violemment sous la neige abondante. Il fit le tour de la maison, espérant que peut-être, sa tante aurait laissé la porte de la cuisine ouverte pour lui, mais il l'a trouva aussi fermée que la porte de devant. _'Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_' Se mit-il à paniquer, ses dents se mettant à claquer alors qu'il sentait la neige mouiller de plus en plus ses vêtements. _'La cabane de jardin.' _Se souvint-il subitement. Il courut jusqu'à la petite remise et se faufila à l'intérieur, s'asseyant sur le sol et posant sa tête sur la tondeuse à gazon.

'_J'espère que le père noël lira ma lettre et m'aidera.' _Fut sa dernière pensée avant qu'il tombe dans un profond sommeil peuplé de rêves de lui-même courant à travers le pôle Nord à la recherche du père Noël, sa tante derrière lui armée d'un balais et tentant de lui prendre sa lettre.

* * *

_Et voilà! J'espère que ça vous plait et que ça vous mets l'eau à la bouche pour la suite._

_Comme vous devez le savoir, je pars au Canada le 8 (à force de le répéter, vous aurez sans doute une pensée pour moi quand je serais dans l'avion). Tout ça pour dire que mes fics seront en stand-bye pour trois semaines à partir de là. Alors sachez simplement - pour les lecteurs d'AV et de US qui passez par là, évidemment - qu'il n'y aura finalement plus qu'un chapitre de ces deux fics avant que je partes. Par contre, celle-ci sera terminée avant la fin de la semaine. Ceci étant dit, si j'ai des réclamations reviewiques importantes, je verrais à prendre encore un peu plus de mon temps pour faire deux chapitre d'AV ou d'US._

_Enfin, pour cette fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews que je transmettrais à l'auteur. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de les recevoir._

_A bientôt._

_Biz_

_Blibl'_


	2. 22 décembre

**Harry's Letter to Father Christmas, **

**de Healer Pomfrey**

_22 Décembre_

Fermant la porte derrière le garçon, Arabella Figg revint dans son salon, dépliant lentement la lettre d'Harry. _'Voyons ce qu'il souhaite ; Peut-être pourrais-je faire quelque chose pour lui, ' _se dit-elle avant de se mettre à lire la petite écriture désordonnée d'Harry. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation scandalisée. _'Je dois parler de ça à Dumbledore. Il doit vraiment faire quelque chose pour cet enfant.'_

Après plusieurs minutes à se demander ce qu'elle devait faire, Miss Figg se rendit jusqu'à sa cheminée et appela Dumbledore qui quelques instants plus tard, apparut dans son salon.

« Albus, vous ne pouvez pas laisser ce pauvre enfant chez les Dursley. Ils le gardent enfermés dans un placard, et ils ne l'aiment pas du tout. Regardez ce qu'il a écrit pour le Père Noël. Pétunia a jetée sa lettre à la poubelle quand il lui a montré ! »

Dumbledore parcourut de ses yeux pétillants la lettre tout en écoutant les propos scandalisés de la vieille dame. « Bien, je supposes que je pourrais jouer le Père Noël et faire quelque chose pour sa mauvaise vue. Je dois cependant demander à Poppy ce qu'il faut faire. » Dit-il finalement, caressant pensivement sa longue barbe. « Concernant le problème de respiration dans son placard, continua t-il, les yeux fixés sur la lettre – je pense qu'il doit être allergique à la poussière ou quelque chose comme ça, ce qui serait logique. Es-tu sûre qu'il vit dans un placard, Arabella ? »

« Oui Albus, il vit dans le placard sous l'escalier. » Répondit Miss Figg d'un ton ferme. « J'en suis certaine. »

« Peut-être devrais-je dans ce cas m'entretenir avec Pétunia, mais je voudrais d'abord parler à Harry. Je viendrais ici déguisé en Père Noël le matin de Noël. Penses-tu qu'il lui sera possible de venir vous rendre visite ce jour-là ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Albus. J'ai demandé à Harry de venir aujourd'hui après l'école pour lui dire si oui ou non, je suis parvenu à faire suivre sa lettre au Père Noël. Je lui demanderais à ce moment-là. Puis-je vous contacter par cheminette demain ? »

« Bien sûr Arabella. Pendant ce temps je parlerais à Poppy et lui demanderais ce qu'il faut faire pour aider Harry. Je ne suis malheureusement par très au fait des sorts de guérisons mais comme Poppy ne ressemble pas vraiment au Père Noël…Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse venir à ma place. Je suis désolé Arabella, mais je dois retourner à Poudlard maintenant. J'apprécie énormément le fait que tu surveilles notre petit Harry. Merci beaucoup. » Et avec cela, Dumbledore retourna jusqu'à la cheminée et passa à travers, rejoignant Poudlard dans l'instant.

-&-

La pensée _'Je dois courir plus vite sinon Tante Pétunia dira au Père Noël que je ne suis pas sage et que je n'ai pas préparé le dîner', _était encore présente dans son esprit lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, tremblant violemment de froid. Il se faufila rapidement hors de la remise et se précipita, courant à travers la neige jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine lorsqu'il aperçut sa tante préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais faire en passant la nuit dehors sans avoir fait ni le dîner ni le petit déjeuner, espèce de petit garnement ingrat ? » Cracha d'une voix terriblement contrarié Pétunia quand elle laissa son neveu entrer, ignorant consciencieusement les violents tremblements de froid secouant Harry.

Le petit garçon ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter les propos énervés de sa tante et se précipita dans son placard pour enfiler des vêtements secs et chauds, avant de quitter la maison, heureux de ne pas être en retard pour l'école.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut finalement assis dans sa classe, profitant de la chaleur de la salle, qu'Harry s'aperçut que sa gorge et sa tête étaient devenus terriblement douloureux. _'J'ai sûrement attrapé froid,' _pensa t-il, frissonnant doucement, _'il ne faut pas que les professeurs s'en aperçoivent sinon ils le diront à Tante Pétunia, et elle sera en colère et m'enfermera dans mon placard sans que je puisse en sortir jusqu'à Noël. Et je dois absolument aller chez Miss Figg aujourd'hui pour voir si elle a réussi à envoyer ma lettre au Père Noël. '_

Pendant l'après-midi cependant, la maîtresse d'Harry finit par remarquer que ses joues étaient très roses et que de la sueur faisait légèrement luire son front. Elle se souvint alors que le petit garçon n'avait rien mangé au repas du midi et se rendit auprès de lui, s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

« Harry, est-ce que tu te sens bien ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement, posant gentiment une main sur son front.

« Ça va. » Chuchota l'enfant, s'éloignant au contact froid. « En es-tu sûr Harry ? » Reprit la Maîtresse d'une voix douce. « Tu es un peu chaud et tu n'as pas l'air bien. N'hésites pas à me le dire si ça empire, s'il te plaît. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Répondit Harry d'une petit voix, ses yeux fixés au sol. _'Merci Seigneur, c'est le dernier jour avant d'école', _pensa t-il, même si il préférait normalement de loin être à l'école plutôt que dans son placard ou occupé à travailler toute la journée. Pendant les deux dernières heures de classe, Harry fit de son mieux pour ne pas montrer au professeur qu'il se sentait de pire en pire. Il essayait autant que possible de se concentrer sur son travail, tentant en même temps fébrilement de garder les pensées au sujet de sa lettre pour le Père Noël hors de son esprit.

Réalisant que Miss Jones l'observait avec inquiétude alors que la cloche avait sonnée, il s'empressa de quitter la salle. Il se traina ensuite lentement à travers la neige, se rendant directement jusqu'à la maison de Miss Figg sans même passer par la maison de son oncle et sa tante pour laisser son sac dans son placard.

Quant il atteint enfin la maison de la vieille dame, il se sentait extrêmement malade et à peine capable de continuer à faire comme si tout allait bien.

-&-

Harry secoua la cloche, heureux de voir Miss Figg ouvrir la porte bien plus vite que la veille. « Bonjour Harry, » le salua gentiment la veille dame, le faisant entrer à l'intérieur de la maison. Le petit garçon la suivit doucement jusqu'au salon où il se laissa tomber dans le sofa devant la cheminée, totalement inconscient du soupir de soulagement qu'il laissa échapper lorsqu'il s'assit.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » Demanda Miss Figg avec surprise, l'observant avec inquiétude.

« Ça va. » Répondit Harry un peu trop vite, amenant la vieille dame à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé pour poser sa main sur son front. « Tu ne vas pas bien, tu as de la fièvre. »

« C'est juste un rhume, et je me sens bien, » Protesta Harry quand Miss Figg se leva pour aller chercher un thermomètre.

« 38,8 » Lut-elle sur le petit écran après qu'elle lui ait prit sa température. « Est-ce que ta gorge ou quelque chose d'autre te fait mal, Harry ? » L'interrogea t-elle gentiment. Harry soupira intérieurement. « J'ai mal à la gorge et à la tête, mais ça va. » Répondit-il d'une petite voix, se morigénant du fait de ne pas avoir été capable de cacher sa maladie à la vieille dame.

« Bien, alors je vais te donner quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux, » Le rassura Miss Figg avant de se lever pour aller chercher une fiole de Potion de pimentine. « Harry, ceci est un médicament qui marche très bien. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter du fait que de la fumée sorte de tes oreilles, d'accord? Tiens, bois tout, s'il te plaît. »

Harry avala avec hésitation le liquide étrange, remarquant immédiatement que malgré le goût horrible, le remède avait l'air de marcher instantanément. En une seconde il se sentit beaucoup mieux et offrit un sourire de reconnaissance à la vieille femme. « Merci beaucoup, Miss Figg. Je ne savais pas que les médicaments pouvaient marcher si vite et bien. Les Dursley ne me donne jamais de médicaments quand je suis malade, parce que c'est trop cher, » expliqua le garçon à la vieille femme.

Miss Figg secoua la tête de mécontentement. « Dans ce cas Harry, » Déclara-t-elle avec fermeté, « je veux que tu viennes me voir dés que tu te sens malade. Je serais toujours là pour t'aider et je te promets que je ne dirais jamais rien au Dursley sur ce que nous faisons ou ce dont nous parlons ici. En parlant de cela, j'ai eu la chance de m'entretenir avec le Père Noël.»

Harry laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise. « Et vous lui avez donné ma lettre ? » Demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

« Oui, je lui ai donné ta lettre et il m'a dit qu'il aimerait beaucoup te rencontrer le matin de Noël. Est-ce que tu penses que ta tante te laisserait venir ici ce jour-là ? »

Le petit garçon secoua tristement la tête. « Non, Madame. La veille de Noël, je dois faire à manger pour la veillée et Noël, et après Tante Pétunia m'enferme toujours dans mon placard pour que je ne sois pas dans leurs pattes et les dérangent pendant qu'ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux. »

Miss Figg tenta de ne pas laisser sa colère transparaître sur son visage lorsqu'elle répondit « D'accord Harry, dans ce cas est-ce que tu pourrais venir le matin du 24 ? Je vais essayer de convaincre le Père Noël de venir pour toi un jour plus tôt cette année. »

« J'espère que Tante Pétunia me laissera venir, »Répondit Harry avec encore une expression emplie d'espoir. « Quand est-ce que nous serons le 24 ? » Demanda-t-il hésitant.

« Nous sommes aujourd'hui jeudi, et nous serons le 24, Samedi. » L'informa gentiment Miss Figg.

'_Est-ce que le père Noël va vraiment venir pour moi cette année ?' _se dit Harry les yeux illuminés à cette idée, avant de remercier chaleureusement la vieille dame.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi Harry. Je vais contacter le Père Noël encore une fois et lui demander. Je pense que tu devrais retourner à la maison maintenant et te mettre au lit. Tu n'as toujours pas l'air très bien. »

« D'accord, Madame. Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi. » Lança encore Harry avec reconnaissance avant de quitter la maison, sachant qu'il était déjà l'heure de préparer le dîner.

-&-

« Où étais-tu toute l'après-midi ? » Hurla Pétunia lorsqu'elle le vit. « Sors et va déblayer l'allée et dépêches-toi parce que tu as aussi le dîner à préparer avant le retour de Vernon. »

Harry obéit sans dire un mot et passa l'heure suivante à ramasser la neige recouvrant l'allée centrale ainsi que celle devant le garage, se sentant de plus en plus mal. _'Encore seulement deux nuits et deux jours et je pourrais rencontrer le Père Noël,' _se dit-il, tandis qu'il s'efforçait de dégager le chemin des gros tas de neige.

* * *

_Et voici donc déjà le chapitre 2. C'est tout mignon tout plein, et la suite est encore plus chou, juste comme un conte de Noël._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews (surtout à ceux qui me suivent partout ^__^). Je suis contente d'avoir des lecteurs pour ma première traduction, et je suis sûr que l'auteur est trés heureuse de voir que sa fic plait aussi chez les français._

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 3. _

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	3. 24 décembre

**Harry's Letter to Father Christmas,**

**de Healer Pomfrey  
**

_24 décembre_

Le dimanche matin, Harry se dépêcha d'aller préparer le petit déjeuner dés qu'il sentit que son oncle et sa tante allaient se lever, puis avant même que l'un d'eux ne puisse le retenir, il quitta la maison et se traîna lentement jusqu'à chez Miss Figg. _'J'espère juste qu'elle me laissera tranquille et qu'elle ne remarqua pas à quel point je me sens mal,' _pensa-t-il sur le chemin, marchant à travers la neige toujours épaisse qui recouvrait Little Whigning.

Cependant, Harry ne parvint pas à berner Miss Figg et dés qu'elle le laissa entrer dans son salon, elle l'observa avec inquiétude, « Harry, tu te sens plus mal encore que jeudi, n'est-ce pas?»

Le petit garçon laissa échapper un long soupir. « Je ne me sens pas très très bien mais ça va aller. Est-ce que vous pensez que le Père Noël va venir me voir aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il, répétant la question restée tapi dans son esprit depuis deux jours et deux nuits.

« Il a promis qu'il viendra te rendre visite ici, mon cœur. Pourquoi ne t'étendrais-tu pas sur le sofa en l'attendant ? Je te réveillerais si tu t'endors,» promit Miss Figg, le recouvrant gentiment d'une couverture alors qu'il frissonnait.

Harry remuait, s'endormant peu à peu d'un sommeil fiévreux, lorsque la cheminée se mit à flamboyer de flammes vertes et que le Père Noël en sorte. Il ressemblait exactement à ce que le petit garçon avait toujours imaginé, portant une grande robe rouge avec un bonnet assorti, et une longue barbe blanche.

« Est-ce que vous êtes…Le Père Noël ? » Croassa Harry, se redressant immédiatement sur le canapé.

« Je suis l'un de ses arrières petits enfants,» répondit l'homme, semblant sortir tout droit d'un conte de fée. Il continua d'une voix douce, « Je suppose que tu es Harry ? »

« Oui Monsieur, » répondit le petit garçon d'une voix rauque, avant qu'une quinte de toux ne secoue son corps frêle.

« Tu es un enfant sage et modeste Harry, » Lui fit le Père Noël pensivement. « La plupart des enfants me demande plein de jouets et d'autres cadeaux, mais toi, tu m'as demandé de l'aide pour tes problèmes de santé. »

« Oui monsieur, » murmura Harry, frissonnant encore.

« C'est très bien Harry. Cependant, comme je ne suis ni docteur ni même infirmière, j'ai amené avec moi une très bonne amie. Son nom est Poppy et c'est un très bon docteur. J'aimerais qu'elle t'ausculte afin de voir ce dont tu as besoin. Est-ce ça te va, Harry ? »

« Oui Monsieur, » Répondit Harry d'une voix anxieuse.

A l'instant même, une femme vêtue de robes blanches apparut de nulle part, faisant sursauter Harry. Il la fixa un moment, clignant des yeux de confusion, avant de poser une main sur son front, le frottant fébrilement. _'Est-ce que je suis en train de délirer ?'_ se demanda-t-il, horrifié.

« Bonjour Harry, je suis Poppy, » se présenta la femme d'une voix douce, lui offrant un sourire chaleureux.

« Hello. » Répondit timidement le petit brun dans un souffle, coinçant ses mains entre ses cuisses.

« Harry, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Poppy est une sorcière et elle va utiliser sa baguette pour t'aider avec tes yeux et ton autre problème, » lui expliqua gentiment le Père Noël, s'asseyant près de lui sur le canapé.

« Kay', » murmura le garçon, effrayé, des tremblements légers le secouant alors qu'un petit air frais caressait son visage. Poppy secoua doucement sa baguette devant lui, marmonnant pour elle-même avant de finir par la pointer sur sa tête. Elle soupira, contrarié.

« Père Noël, Harry souffre d'une infection pulmonaire. Il doit venir avec moi pour que je puisse le soigner convenablement, avant même de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit pour ses yeux. Il a une forte fièvre. »

« Je suis désolé, Madame Poppy, mais je ne peux pas venir avec vous. Je dois retourner dans ma famille pour préparer le repas de Noël, » lâcha Harry d'une voix rauque, prit de violents tremblements lorsque la femme posa une main fraîche sur son front.

« Harry, est-ce que tu as dit à ta tante que tu étais malade ? » s'enquit le Père Noël gentiment, n'obtenant pour réponse qu'un haussement d'épaule.

'_Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé dire ?' _se demanda le petit garçon avant de décider de dire la vérité. « Non, » admit-il. « Si je lui avais dit elle m'aurait enfermé dans mon placard et j'aurais pas pu venir vous voir. »

« Mais elle aurait pu te donner des médicaments, » lui fit remarquer le Père Noël, inquiet.

« Non, je suis juste un monstre et donc je ne mérite pas de médicaments, » expliqua Harry d'une voix à peine audible, provoquant des exclamations de surprises des autres occupants de la pièce.

« Harry, est-ce que c'est ta tante qui t'a dit ça ? » Lui demanda Poppy, bouleversée et en colère. Harry trembla de crainte sachant pourtant que la contrariété de la femme n'était pas dirigée contre lui.

« Oui, » souffla-t-il avant de se remettre à tousser.

« Je peux te poser une question, Harry ? » Le Père Noël s'était de nouveau tourné vers le garçon. « Dans ta lettre, tu as écris quelque chose à propos de 'ton placard.' Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire par là ? »

L'enfant soupira tristement. « Je dors dans le placard sous l'escalier, monsieur, » répondit-il d'une petite voix.

« Père Noël, je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais Harry a besoin d'un traitement médical, » déclara Poppy d'une voix urgente. L'homme se leva et l'infirmière prit sa place, tendant une petite fiole emplie d'un liquide vert brillant à Harry. « Harry, bois ça s'il te plait. Cela fera baisser ta fièvre et te fera te sentir mieux, » expliqua-t-elle gentiment.

Harry bu et souffla de soulagement, la potion faisant effet immédiatement. Il offrit un sourire de remerciement à la gentille dame avant de se tourner vers le Père Noël.

« Excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux vous demandez quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr mon garçon, » répondit le vieux monsieur, ses yeux bleus scintillants.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est la première fois que vous venez me voir ? Est-ce que j'ai été si mauvais toutes ces années ? » Demanda le petit garçon d'une petite voix, les étincelles quittant brusquement les yeux du vieil homme.

« C'est sûrement parce que j'ai manqué tes lettres, mon poussin, mais je suis sûr que tu as toujours été un très bon garçon, » expliqua d'un ton grave le Père Noël à l'enfant. «Maintenant Harry, est-ce que tu aimerais venir avec nous pour un moment ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais l'un des descendants du Père Noël, cependant Poppy et moi vivons dans un immense château qui est une école magique pour petits sorciers. Nous aimerions beaucoup que tu viennes avec nous. »

« Magique ? » Demanda Harry, fixant l'homme avec excitation. « Est-ce que la magie existe ? »

« Oui Harry, la magie existe et tu es même un sorcier. Comme moi. »

« J'adorerais venir avec vous monsieur, mais je suis un monstre et un fardeau bon à rien, » murmura Harry, s'attirant un regard horrifié du Père Noël.

« Non Harry, tu n'es sûrement pas un monstre et encore moins un fardeau. Tu es un adorable petit garçon, » Répondit Poppy d'une voix ferme. « Je suggère que tu viennes avec moi, pendant que le Père Noël va rendre une petite visite à ta tante pour lui dire que nous t'emmenons avec nous pour te soigner. »

Lorsqu'Harry hocha la tête, Poppy attrapa sa main droite, fronçant les sourcils sous la moiteur et la chaleur de la petite main, et lui fit toucher un anneau en or qu'elle portait à l'annulaire.

« Tu vas sentir une petit pression au niveau de ton nombril, et ensuite tout va tourner autour de toi. C'est un moyen magique pour transporter quelqu'un dans un autre endroit, le moyen le plus rapide et pratique pour te transporter avec moi, » expliqua gentiment la femme. Harry répondit par un hochement de tête effrayé. « N'ais pas peur mon chaton, je serais avec toi tout le temps, » le rassura-t-elle d'un ton apaisant avant de prononcer le mot de passe pour activer le portoloin.

-&-

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était allongé dans un confortable lit blanc à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Poppy avait levé une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur lui, répétant les mêmes gestes plusieurs fois avant de lui faire boire un liquide au goût étrange, qu'elle nomma 'Potion'.

Et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui était en train de lui arriver, l'enfant était profondément endormi, rêvant du Père Noël aux scintillants yeux bleus agitant au dessus de lui une baguette magique pour le guérir.

Quand il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il faisait déjà noir au dehors et Harry ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que la Lune pleine à travers les immenses fenêtres de l'infirmerie. Faisant le tour de la pièce malgré tout, il s'aperçut que de la lumière filtrait sous la porte du bureau dans lequel il était arrivé avec madame Poppy, et que plusieurs personnes étaient assises là et discutaient entre elles. Il ne parvint cependant pas à entendre un seul son.

Il repéra Poppy et un homme qui ressemblait au Père Noël ainsi que deux autres dames et deux messieurs, qui portaient tous ces étranges robes dont le Père Noël et Poppy étaient vêtus le matin même.

'_Est-ce que c'est ce dont Miss Figg parlait quand elle m'a dit que quelqu'un m'emmènerait loin de chez les Dursley pour rencontrer d'autres monstres ? …Ca ne doit pas être si mauvais si le Père Noël m'a emmené ici, alors... Et de toute façon, ce ne sera jamais pire que chez les Dursley,' _se dit Harry, trop épuisé et malade pour s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait.

* * *

_Tbc..._

_Voilà pour le chapitre 3. Je trouve qu'il est trop mignon, avec Harry qui demande si il n'a été si peu sage pendant toutes les précédentes années...bouh. Mais ça va s'arranger. Et la suite est trop mignonne. Souhaitez-moi bon courage ^__^._

_Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews et à bientôt pour la suite._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	4. 25 décembre, au matin

**Harry's Letter to Father Christmas, **

**de Healer Pomfrey  
**

_25 décembre, au matin_

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveilla aux sons de voix étouffées autour de son lit. Il cligna des yeux un instant avant de voir Poppy assis sur un fauteuil à ses côtés ainsi qu'une autre femme plus âgée. Elles lui souriaient toutes les deux avec chaleur.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? » S'enquit Poppy.

« Joyeux Noël Harry, et bienvenue à Poudlard, » Lui dit ensuite l'autre femme, provoquant un petit sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry.

« Bonjour, » Répondit-il d'une voix très rauque. « Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Merci beaucoup, » dit-il à l'infirmière.

« Harry, voici le professeur McGonagall, » Présenta Poppy en faisant un signe de main vers sa collègue.

Un léger bruit venant de l'autre côté de la pièce attira l'attention du petit garçon sur la porte par laquelle le directeur venait d'entrer. _'Il ressemble au Père Noël, même si il n'est pas habillé avec la même robe rouge et porte des lunettes,' _se dit Harry, bouche bée devant la longue barbe de l'homme.

« Bonjour Harry, et Joyeux Noël. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? » Demanda gentiment Dumbledore, s'asseyant à côté du professeur McGonagall.

« Je vais beaucoup mieux, » répondit Harry d'une petite voix, et il ajouta sans pouvoir se retenir, « Vous ressemblez un peu au Père Noël. »

Le directeur rit et ses yeux pétillèrent joyeusement. « C'est bien possible mon garçon. Il porte une barbe comme la mienne après tout. Cependant je suis Albus Dumbledore, le directeur de cette école et j'ai entendu dire que le Père Noël t'avait amené ici pour des problèmes de santé ainsi que pour le mauvais traitement que tu reçois dans ta famille. »

« Je...Où est-ce qu'on est ? » Demanda Harry, confus. « Le Père Noël m'a un peu expliqué mais je ne me sentais pas très bien et j'ai pas tout compris. »

Dumbledore caressa pensivement sa barbe avant de jeter un regard interrogateur à Poppy.

« Harry, le Père Noël t'a expliqué certaines choses à propos de la magie. Il t'a dit aussi que tu étais un sorcier comme nous, » expliqua gentiment l'infirmière au petit garçon. « Il t'a également parlé du fait que je venais de Poudlard, une école magique avant que je ne t'emmènes avec moi. Tu es ici dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, parce que tu es très malade. Tu as une infection pulmonaire. Tous les enfants sorciers lorsqu'ils ont onze ans entrent à Poudlard, là où leurs parents ont été quand ils étaient jeunes. »

« Mes parents ? » Demanda Harry ébahi, les yeux brillants. « Est-ce qu'ils étaient… »Il su tut, incertain.

« Oui mon cœur, tes parents étaient tous les deux élèves ici. De très bons élèves même, et ils avaient de très grands pouvoirs dont tu as hérités, » lui répondit McGonagall d'une voix douce.

« Quand tes parents sont morts, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour toi si tu grandissais chez ta tante, » expliqua Dumbledore avec sérieux, « Mais visiblement mon choix n'était pas le meilleur et je tiens à m'excuser pour cela. A partir de maintenant si tu l'acceptes, tu vivras avec quelqu'un dans le château. »

« Où est Severus d'ailleurs ? » S'enquit McGonagall.

« Ah, aux derniers nouvelles, Severus était en train de piquer une petite crise, mais tout va bien, il va s'en remettre, » la renseigna le directeur, « Il sera parmi nous dans peu de temps avec une puissante potion contre la Pneumonie pour Harry, qui lui permettra de venir partager avec nous le petit déjeuner de Noël dans la Grande salle. »

Un instant plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent avec un violent 'bang' lorsqu'elles claquèrent sur les murs et un jeune homme totalement vêtu de noir entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha du lit d'Harry, un rictus aux lèvres, et tendit une fiole au directeur avant de tourner les talons. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas que Dumbledore le rappela.

« Severus, j'aimerais te présenter Harry et je tiens à ce que tu nous accompagnes à la grande Salle pour partager le petit déjeuner de Noël, » informa t-il le vieil homme d'une voix autoritaire.

« Albus, je vous rejoindrais dans un moment. Vous savez ce que vous me demandez, et j'ai plusieurs choses à préparer. » Rétorqua Snape avant de sortir de la salle à grands pas, ses robes volant de manière théâtrale derrière lui.

Tout le monde se retourna ensuite vers Harry que Poppy avait aidé à s'asseoir pour qu'il puisse prendre la potion que Snape venait d'apporter. « C'était le professeur Snape, notre Maître des potions, » expliqua doucement McGonagall. Harry émit un petit rire.

« Il est drôle, » Murmura-t-il avant de se mettre à tousser. _'Mais il ressemble à un enfant têtu, un peu comme Dudley,' _pensa-t-il avant d'avaler la potion, soupirant alors qu'une vague de soulagement envahissait son corps à mesure que le liquide faisait effet. « Et ses potions sont géniales, » ajouta-t-il, ébahi.

« En effet, » acquiesça avec gentillesse le directeur. « Harry, si tu te sens assez bien pour te lever, tu peux nous accompagner dans la grande salle pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Nous devons également voir ce que le Père Noël nous a apportés. » Voyant le visage de Harry s'affaisser brusquement, il reprit, « j'ai vu au moins deux cadeaux qui portaient ton nom parmi les autres. Je voudrais également te présenter aux autres professeurs afin que tu parles avec eux pour savoir qui tu aimes le plus, et ainsi choisir qui tu aimerais avoir pour tuteur. Chacun d'entre nous souhaite que tu restes ici et tu vivras donc avec nous dans le château jusqu'à ce que tu sois assez vieux pour devenir élève. »

« Donc je ne retourne pas chez les Dursley ? » Demanda Harry d'une petite voix, une expression pleine d'espoir sur le visage.

« Exactement, Harry. »

L'attention d'Harry fut détournée quand Poppy pointa sa baguette vers sa tête. Elle soupira, « D'accord Harry, tu peux te lever pour un petit moment, mais je veux que tu me promettes de me dire immédiatement si tu ne te sens pas bien et que tu retournes au lit. »

Harry eut un mouvement de recul sous son regard perçant et promit d'une petite voix, « je vous le dirais. »

Dés qu'il fut sorti du lit, McGonagall pointa sa baguette sur lui et changea son pyjama en un petit pantalon bleu assorti d'un T-shirt blanc. Par-dessus, elle fit apparaître une robe de sorcier verte, comme la sienne.

-&-

Sachant que Harry se sentait bien uniquement à cause des effets de la puissante potion, les adultes marchèrent doucement jusqu'à la grande salle, laissant en même temps l'opportunité à Harry de découvrir les tableaux le long des couloirs avec une expression ébahie qui s'accentua encore un peu plus lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande salle.

« Cette endroit est vraiment vraiment beau, » souffla Harry avec un certain respect mêlé de crainte, ses yeux faisant le tour de la Grande salle envahie d'incroyables décorations de Noël et d'un immense sapin.

McGonagall et Pomfresh firent asseoir Harry à la table et la sous-directrice présenta ensuite avec douceur le petit garçon à tous les autres professeurs tandis qu'ils attendaient que le petit déjeuner commence. « Le petit déjeuner sera servi dés que le professeur Snape nous aura rejoint, il est toujours le dernier à faire son entrée, » expliqua-t-elle à Harry.

Tout d'un coup, une ombre noir apparut à l'entrée de la salle, fit un détour pour déposer un objet sous le sapin avant de finalement venir s'asseoir à quelques places à peine d'Harry. Le Directeur frappa dans ses mains une fois et le petit déjeuner apparut sur la table.

Le professeur McGonagall et l'infirmière, assises de chaque côté du petit garçon, placèrent un peu de tout dans son assiette, tentant de le manger un peu. _Est-ce que j'ai le droit de manger à table avec les professeurs ?' _se demanda Harry avec surprise, remarquant que les deux femmes attendaient visiblement de lui qu'il mange.

Il ne put cependant n'avaler que quelques bouchées avant de se sentir complètement rassasié.

« C'est bien Harry, est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille voir ce que le Père Noël nous a amené ? » l'invita le directeur voyant qu'il avait terminé de manger. Le petit garçon hocha la tête et Dumbledore l'accompagna jusqu'au large sapin de Noël, sous lequel Harry put apercevoir plusieurs piles de cadeaux.

Harry rampa sur ses genoux sous le sapin et attrapa la première pile, lisant les noms écrit sur chacun des cadeaux avant de les tendre à leur propriétaire. Après quelques minutes, il en trouva un sur lequel le petit papier portait son nom. « Harry Potter, » lut il, fixant le cadeau totalement stupéfait. Il s'extirpa de sous l'arbre et offrit un sourire heureux au directeur.

« Ton premier cadeau ? » Demanda doucement le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait à côté de Dumbledore. Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Ouvre-le, mon chéri, » lui suggéra t-elle ensuite.

Harry ôta avec attention le papier cadeau, et trouva à l'intérieur un gros livre. _'L'histoire de Poudlard,'_disait le titre. _'Oh, un livre juste pour moi,' _se dit le petit garçon, contemplant l'ouvrage avec adoration avant de s'asseoir sur l'un des bancs proches et de se mettre à lire.

« Harry, est-ce que tu ne veux pas ouvrir tes autres cadeaux ? » Le fit brusquement sortir de sa torpeur la voix de McGonagall, lui faisant lever les yeux vers elle.

« Oh, je suis désolé, mais c'est tellement intéressant, »expliqua Harry, « C'est… » Il fut malheureusement interrompu par une quinte de toux, provoquant instantanément une vague d'inquiétude chez ses professeurs.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Harry ? » Demanda immédiatement la sous-directrice, posant doucement une main sur son front.

« Ça va, » Répondit l'enfant, légèrement nerveux face à tant d'attention, et tentant avec force de ne pas reculer au contact froid. Il retourna rapidement sous le sapin pour trouver ses autres cadeaux et découvrit encore plus de livres, ainsi qu'un immense paquet plein d'habits. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment pour moi ? » S'enquit-il, fixant avec incrédulité deux paires de pantalons, trois T-shirts, un pull-over épais, ainsi que plusieurs pyjamas, des sous-vêtements et des chaussettes, et même une veste d'hiver, avec une écharpe, des gants et un bonnet.

« Bien sûr que tout est pour toi, mon ange. Je suppose que le Père Noël a remarqué que tu avais vraiment besoin de vêtement. Il manque encore des chaussures et des robes, mais nous pouvons attendre jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux pour nous en occuper, » lui dit McGonagall tendrement.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de s'extasier devant ces vêtements il remarqua qu'il restait un cadeau à son nom, d'une forme bien différente de tout ceux qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Harry le déballa avec anxiété. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda t-il surpris quand il eut découvert son contenu.

« C'est un nécessaire de potions pour débutant, » expliqua Pomfresh. « Pour la plupart des matières enseignées à Poudlard tu as besoin d'une baguette, mais pour la préparation de la plupart des potions tu n'en auras pas besoin. Probablement le Père Noël a-t-il pensé que tu pourrais essayé de préparer quelques potions. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup faire ça. Et ce sera sûrement plus facile pour moi que le reste parce que je sais déjà cuisiner, » murmura Harry à voix basse, se figeant lorsque le Maître de potion laissa échapper un grognement sourd.

« Bien sûr, un Potter ne peut pas s'empêcher de se croire immédiatement capable de préparer des potions. » Ricana Snape en fixant l'enfant qui fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon professeur si ce que j'ai dit vous a donné l'impression que je savais déjà faire des potions. Je ne sais vraiment pas et j'aimerais beaucoup apprendre. Pourriez vous m'enseigner les potions ? » Demanda Harry incertain, hésitant à croiser le regard d'obsidienne du professeur.

« Oui, » répondit Snape d'un air bougon, aperçevant du coin de l'œil le regard impérieux du directeur. « Voudriez-vous commencer maintenant ? » proposa t-il ensuite, cherchant dans son esprit quelle potion de soin de 4e année il pourrait faire faire au petit garçon de huit ans, certain qu'il n'y parviendrait pas.

« Oui s'il vous plaît, » lança Harry avec enthousiasme, et après quelques minutes pendant lesquelles McGonagall, Pomfresh, Chourave et le directeur prièrent le maître des potions d'être gentil avec Harry, de garder un œil sur lui et de ne rien faire qui pourrait aggraver son état, le petit garçon suivi le professeur hors de la grande salle, des étoiles plein les yeux et son kit de potion dans les mains.

* * *

_Bonjour, _

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Ah...Je pense que Harry est vraiment un petit garçon adorable. _

_Plus que deux chapitres, et c'est fini!_

_A bientôt._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	5. 25 décembre, aprèsmidi

**Harry's Letter to Father Christmas, **

**de Healer Pomfrey  
**

_25 Décembre – après-midi_

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin atteint les cachots, Harry se sentait épuisé. Snape le fit asseoir au premier rang de la salle de potion et le petit garçon fut soulagé de pouvoir se reposer un instant pendant que le professeur rassemblait plusieurs ingrédients. Quelques minutes plus tard, Snape déposa la recette de la potion sur la table, devant Harry, et lui indiqua le chaudron sur sa droite.

« Vous allez préparer une potion pour votre infection aux poumons, M. Potter. C'est un peu difficile mais si vous réussissez, je n'aurais pas à la faire plus tard, » grogna le professeur alors qu'il déposait les ingrédients à côté de la recette.

« Je vais essayer, monsieur, » répondit Harry timidement, tentant d'ignorer la menace dans la voix de l'homme. « Excusez-moi mais est-ce que vous pouvez m'aider et me dire comment je dois préparer les ingrédients ? Est-ce que je dois faire attention à la façon dont je coupe la Fougère de Lune, par exemple ? »

'_C'est une bonne question pour un enfant de huit ans,' _pensa Snape et il montra à Harry comment préparer la plante. Le petit garçon continua à poser des questions au professeur sur tous les ingrédients et suivit si consciencieusement ce qui lui était dit, que l'homme ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier lui enseigner. Deux heures plus tard, ils terminèrent de préparer ensemble une potion parfaite.

'_Il a l'air d'être très doué en Potions malgré le fait qu'il soit le fils de Potter,'_ se dit Snape. _'Bien, il est aussi le fils de Lily et elle était particulièrement bonne dans cette matière,' _lui fit remarquer une petite voix dans sa tête alors qu'il transvasait la potion dans de petites fioles en même temps qu'il surveillant l'enfant du coin de l'œil. « Vous avez bien travaillé, » lui dit-il d'une voix neutre, remarquant alors que le petit garçon tremblait légèrement.

« Merci beaucoup de m'avoir appris, professeur, » répondit Harry poliment, avant de reprendre avec hésitation, « Est-ce que vous pourrez m'apprendre encore ? Enfin, je pense qu'il faut que j'étudie plus les ingrédients pour vraiment bien comprendre, mais c'était vraiment intéressant. »

Severus soupira. « Je dois préparer plusieurs potions pour l'infirmerie, » admit-il, « et vous pourrez sûrement m'y aider. Cependant étant donné qu'il est déjà pratiquement l'heure du dîner et que vous avez visiblement besoin de repos, le professeur McGonagall et madame Pomfresh me tueraient si nous continuions ainsi. » Interceptant l'air désappointé qui traversa le visage d'Harry, il ajouta, « Si madame Pomfresh vous permets de sortir du lit demain, nous reprendrons là où nous en étions. En attendant… » Il intima à Harry l'ordre de le suivre et le fit traverser son bureau jusqu'à ses quartiers privés où il fit asseoir le garçon sur le canapé. Il se détourna ensuite pour marcher jusqu'à l'une des immenses bibliothèques et parcourut les livres.

« Voilà, » dit-il finalement, tendant un petit livre à Harry, titré _'L'essentiel à savoir sur les ingrédients pour Potions Magiques.' _« Si vous vous sentez suffisamment bien pour lire, je vous suggères de commencer par ce livre. Nous en chercherons un autre ensuite, et je pourrais répondre à vos questions. »

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur, » Le remercia Harry d'une voix rauque, se sentant terriblement reconnaissant envers l'homme. _'Il est tellement plus gentil qu'il en a l'air,' _pensa-t-il, un peu perdu. _'Pourquoi est-ce qu'il agit comme si il était le plus méchant professeur de la terre ? Je l'aime beaucoup et en plus il ne me traite pas avec autant d'inquiétude que les autres professeurs alors que je ne suis qu'un peu malade.'_

« Très bien, potter, » le sortit la voix du professeur de ses pensées. « Si vous êtes encore suffisamment éveillé, je suggère que nous nous rendions à la grande salle pour dîner. Vous pouvez laisser votre nécessaire de potion dans la classe pour que nous continuions demain, si vous le souhaitez. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup refaire des potions demain, Porfesseur. Merci beaucoup, » Répondit Harry avant de se rendre jusqu'à la grande salle, heureux que le professeur modère son rythme pour ne pas le distancer ou le forcer à courir, sans même faire de remarque.

-&-

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, tous les autres professeurs étaient déjà en train de les attendre. « Veuillez excuser notre retard, mais si les cachots sont déjà particulièrement éloignés pour un élève de onze ans, ils le sont encore plus pour un petit garçon de huit ans séjournant à l'infirmerie, » grogna Snape prenant place à côté du directeur tandis que McGonagall et Pomfresh appelait Harry pour qu'il vienne s'asseoir sur le siège libre entre elles.

« Est-ce que tu t'es amusé ? » Lui demanda la sous-directrice gentiment, ses yeux fixés pourtant intensément sur son visage.

« Oui, c'était vraiment bien et très intéressant, » répondit Harry terminant par une petite toux.

« Est-ce que tu te sens bien, Harry ? » L'interrogea dans l'instant Pomfresh, tendant une main inquiète jusqu'à son front.

« Je vais bien, » croassa Harry malgré le fait qu'il se sentait totalement épuisé. Il se força à manger un peu des délicieux plats, sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas trouver le chemin de l'infirmerie tout seul et qu'il était par le fait obligé de rester là jusqu'à la fin.

« Et quelle potion as-tu préparé ? » l'interrogea l'infirmière, intéressée. Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je ne sais pas comment la potion s'appelle, mais le Professeur Snape m'a dit que c'était une potion pour l'infection pulmonaire, » répondit-il distraitement alors qu'il frottait son front, imaginant faire cesser ainsi le mal de crâne qui le fatiguait depuis plusieurs heures.

« Severus, avez-vous vraiment fait faire à Harry une potion de 4e année ? » S'exclama Pomfresh en se tournant vers le Maître des potions. Les autres professeurs firent de même en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi pas ? M. Potter semble être particulièrement doué pour préparer des potions, et avec mon aide, il en a obtenu une parfaite, » répondit Snape, alors que ses collègues laissaient échapper des hoquets de surprise.

« Bravo Harry. Le professeur Snape fait rarement des compliments, » fit savoir McGonagall au petit garçon. Voyant que Harry ne répondait pas, elle se leva de son siège. « Viens Harry, je crois qu'il est temps que tu regagnes ton lit. »

L'enfant hocha la tête avec reconnaissance et la suivit lentement à travers la grande salle. « Professeur, est-ce que les tableaux sont enchantés pour qu'ils puissent bouger ? » demanda t-il intéressé, alors qu'épuisé il allait s'appuyer quelques secondes contre un mur.

« En effet Harry. Dans le monde magique, toutes les images bougent. Que ce soit des photographies ou des tableaux, ou encore des images dans les journaux, les personnes représentées parlent et bougent toujours. »

Le petit garçon se mit à réfléchir un moment, avant de demander, d'une voix curieuse et pleine d'espoir, « Donc si j'avais une photo de mes parents, est-ce que je pourrais leur parler ?»

McGonagall laissa échapper un faible soupir tandis qu'elle se remettait doucement à marcher en direction de l'infirmerie. Harry la suivit. « Oui Harry, si c'était une photo magique, tu pourrais sûrement parler avec eux. Cependant ils ne te connaitraient pas, ils ne se souviendraient que du moment où la photo a été prise. Je chercherais dans mes appartements si je peut trouver une photo de tes parents. Tu pourras aussi demander au Professeur Snape. C'était le meilleur ami de ta maman quant ils étaient à Poudlard. »

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama Harry, surpris. La sous-directrice lui envoya un regard amusé en hochant la tête.

Quand ils eurent enfin atteint l'infirmerie, Harry rejoignit avec bonheur son lit, remerciant d'un regard le professeur quand elle changea magiquement ses habits en pyjama. McGonagall lui avait juste fait boire les potions prescrites par Pomfresh quand Dumbledore, Snape et l'infirmière entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Laissons Harry dormir et retirons-nous dans le bureau de Poppy',» souffla Dumbledore à ses collègues. Les professeurs le suivirent dans la petite pièce près du lit d'Harry.

« Père Noël, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Murmura Harry d'une toute petite voix. « Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends mais je veux vraiment te remercier pour m'avoir amené ici. C'est le meilleur cadeau de Noël que j'aurais pu imaginer. Ce n'est que mon premier jour ici, mais je suis vraiment content. Merci vraiment beaucoup. »

Il jeta un coup sur sa table de nuit avec ébahissement, se demandant comment tous les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus et laissés dans la grande salle pour aller préparer des potions avec le Professeur Snape, se retrouvaient à présent sur sa table de nuit. Soupirant, heureux, il attrapa le livre prêté par le maître des potions et commença à lire. Il s'aperçut cependant bien vite que sa migraine empirait au fur et à mesure. _'Je ferais mieux d'arrêter,' _pensa-t-il tristement. Il ferma le livre et s'allongea, gardant cependant le manuel contre lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix du maître des potions résonna à ses oreilles. « Je ne vous ais pas prêté ce livre pour que vous vous en serviez comme d'un nounours, mais pour que vous le lisiez, » lâcha le professeur sans aucune ironie, un rictus suffisant sur les lèvres.

« Je voulais le lire mais ma tête fait trop mal, » murmura Harry, reprenant le livre dans ses mains. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que vous lisiez cette nuit, étant donné que vous avez une forte fièvre, » dit le professeur d'une voix basse et bizarrement douce. « Voudriez-vous que je vous parles un peu de Poudlard ? » L'interrogea t-il ensuite, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, près du lit d'Harry.

« J'aimerais beaucoup, monsieur, » répondit Harry avec reconnaissance, croisant timidement les yeux noirs du professeur.

Pendant les trente minutes qui suivirent, Severus raconta au petit garçon comment quatre sorciers fondèrent Poudlard près de mille ans plus tôt, et comment ils décidèrent d'en faire une école, berçant l'enfant de sa voix grave et douce. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'Harry était profondément endormi, que Snape replaça le livre sur la table de nuit et retourna dans le bureau où ses collègues sirotaient toujours tranquillement leur thé.

Entendant que Harry avait pris son livre pour un nounours, McGonagall invoqua un Dragon en peluche qu'elle glissa entre les bras de l'enfant, l'observant avec tendresse le serrer contre lui alors qu'un petit sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres dans son sommeil.

-&-

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, le directeur était assis à côté de son lit, le fixant d'un regard scintillant.

« Bonjour, Professeur, » Croassa Harry avant de tousser plusieurs fois. « Bonjour mon cher enfant, comment te sens-tu ce matin ? » S'enquit Dumbledore d'une voix tendre.

« Je vais bien, » mentit le petit garçon. « Professeur, est-ce que vous pensez que je pourrais trouver du papier et un stylo quelque part ? Je dois écrire au Père Noël pour lui dire merci de m'avoir amener ici et aussi à Miss Figg pour lui avoir donné ma lettre.»

Le directeur invoqua rapidement deux morceaux de parchemin et une plume. « Tu ne le sais pas Harry, mais dans le monde magique, nous utilisons des parchemins et des plumes pour écrire. Si tu veux, je posterais ta lettre. »

« Merci beaucoup professeur. » Le remercia Harry d'une voix rauque. « Est-ce que je pourrais encore faire des potions avec le professeur Snape aujourd'hui, monsieur ? » Demanda t-il d'un ton hésitant. Les yeux du directeur pétillèrent un peu plus.

« Bien sûr que tu peux Harry. Mais seulement si Pomfresh considère que tu es assez en forme pour te lever. Cependant je crois que ce serait mieux si tu passais un peu de temps avec chacun des professeurs pour mieux les connaître, afin que tu ais moins de difficultés à choisir qui tu souhaites avoir comme tuteur, » Lui répondit pensivement Dumbledore.

« Oh, je n'ai pas besoin d'y penser, » Lâcha Harry, prit d'une toux violente. « J'aime beaucoup le professeur McGonagall mais si je peux choisir quelqu'un moi-même, alors je souhaiterais que le professeur Snape devienne mon tuteur. »

* * *

_Avant-dernier chapitre terminé._

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à trés vite pour le dernier chapitre. _

_Je trouve que le moment où Harry demande à McGonagall si il peut parler à ses parents à travers les photos est bouleversant. Quelle idée d'avoir des photos magiques qui représentent les gens morts, et permets de communiquer avec eux. Je trouve ça trés trés glauque._

_A bientôt._

_Biz_

_Blibl'  
_


	6. 26 décembre

**Harry's Letter to Father Christmas,**

**de Healer Pomfrey  
**

_26 décembre_

« Professeur Snape ? » Répéta Dumbledore incrédule. « Tu en es sûr, Harry ? »

« Oui monsieur, je suis sûr. A condition que je ne sois pas fardeau pour lui, » dit Harry d'une voix ferme, détestant le son rauque de sa voix.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils avant de répondre d'une voix douce, « Harry, s'il te plaît, arrêtes de penser que tu es un fardeau. Ni le professeur Snape, ni personne d'autre à Poudard ne le pense ici. Nous t'aimons tous et nous sommes vraiment très heureux que tu sois là. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée d'à quel point je regrettes de t'avoir placé chez les Dursley. Est-ce que tu pourras pardonner un vieil homme pour cette grave erreur ? »

Harry put à peine hocher la tête tandis qu'une violente toux agitait son petit corps. Madame Pomfresh fut auprès d'eux en un instant. « Monsieur le Directeur, que faites-vous à mon patient ? » l'interrogea-t-elle sévèrement.

« Rien du tout Poppy, » Répliqua Dumbledore gentiment en se levant de son siège. « J'espère vous voir tous les deux dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Harry a une annonce à faire. »

Pomfresh agita sa baguette plusieurs fois au dessus d'Harry, marmonnant pour elle-même avant de répondre. « Je suis désolé Albus, mais je préfèrerais garder Harry au lit encore un moment. Je dois lui donner sa dose de potion, il sera alors suffisamment en forme pour que je m'occupe de ses yeux. Ce qu'il demandait au Père Noël, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Oui madame Pomfresh, » Murmura Harry d'une voix heureuse.

« Nous allons également encore faire quelques tests pour son problème de respiration dont il parlait également dans sa lettre, » continua l'infirmière d'une voix ferme. Le directeur hocha la tête avant de s'excuser.

-&-

Trente minutes plus tard tard tout ceux qui demeuraient à Poudlard pour les vacances, exceptés Harry et Pomfresh, se retrouvèrent dans la Grande salle pour petit déjeuner.

« J'ai suggéré à Harry qu'il devrait passer plus de temps avec chacun d'entre vous aujourd'hui afin qu'il puisse mieux vous connaître, » Commença Dumbledore. « Cependant, Harry m'a dit qu'il savait déjà qui il souhaitait avoir comme tuteur. »

« Et qui est-ce ? » S'enquit Flitwick, légèrement surpris.

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui avant de répondre, « Il m'a confié aimer beaucoup Minerva, mais cependant, que si il avait vraiment le choix de décider d'un professeur, il choisirait Severus. »

Une exclamation collective suivi la révélation du directeur interrompu brusquement par une voix véhémente. « Non ! » Vint la réponse du Maître des Potions. « Albus, cet enfant délire. Il n'y a aucun moyen qu'il pense ça. Et je ne veux ni ne suis capable d'élever la progéniture de James Potter. Non, je suis désolé Albus mais c'est définitivement non. »

« Je regrette de devoir vous le rappeler Severus mais s'il vous plaît, n'oubliez pas que nous avons décidé hier qu'Harry pourrait choisir son tuteur lui-même, » rétorqua Dumbledore sévèrement. « Si il est trop encombrant pour vous, pour utiliser l'expression du cet enfant, nous pouvons faire de vous et de Minerva ses tuteurs. »

« Oui, s'il vous plaît, » répondit Snape rapidement, tentant d'éloigner tous les souvenirs de James Potter au plus profond de son esprit.

-&-

Un moment plus tard, Snape entrait dans l'infirmerie où Harry était plongé dans son livre de potions.

« Bonjour M. Potter, » Le salua-t-il d'une voix douce. Harry leva la tête, une heureuse surprise peinte sur son visage.

« Bonjour Professeur, » répondit le petit garçon d'une voix rauque, frissonnant lorsque le professeur posa sa main froide sur son front.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux, M. Potter ? » « Oui, ça va, et madame Pomfresh a même guéri mes yeux et je peux bien voir maintenant. Mais elle m'a dit de rester au lit jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. » Soupira Harry, ses yeux tournés vers le sol.

« Je me demandais pour quelle raison vous m'aviez choisi comme tuteur et suis quasi-certain que c'est dû à votre forte fièvre. » Murmura Snape sans aucune ironie.

« Non professeur, je ne délire pas si c'est ce que vous pensez. » Lui répondit l'enfant, légèrement énervé. « Il y a deux raisons qui explique pourquoi je vous ai choisi, » expliqua t-il.

« D'abord parce que vous êtes le seul, sauf le directeur, à ne pas faire tout un plat de ce qui m'arrive, et ensuite, parce que le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que vous êtiez une bonne ami de ma maman et j'ai pensé que peut être… » Sa voix s'éteignit doucement, et le petit garçon se concentra de manière incertaine sur les bords de sa couverture qu'ils pliaient dans tous les sens. »

« Que quoi ? » Le reprit Snape alors que ses yeux noirs semblaient voir à travers le garçon.

« Que peut être vous ne me détesteriez pas autant que tante Pétunia, » répondit Harry d'une voix à peine audible, hésitant à tourner ses yeux sur le professeur.

« Je ne vous déteste pas, gamin, » Le rassura Severus, « et je veux bien devenir votre tuteur si c'est ce que vous souhaitez. Le directeur a malgré tout décidé de vous assigner un second tuteur qui sera le professeur McGonagall. Je crois qu'elle était votre second choix, n'est-ce pas ? Le directeur a demandé aux elfes de maison de vous préparer une chambre opposée à celle-ci, qui possède deux portes, une ouvrant sur mes appartements, l'autre sur ceux du Professeur McGonagall. »

« Merci beaucoup, Professeur, » Articula Harry d'une voix terriblement rauque mais heureuse, offrant à son nouveau tuteur un immense sourire alors qu'il serrait avec force contre lui son dragon en peluche.

« De rien. Et maintenant, si madame Pomfresh le permets, j'aimerais vous faire transporter jusqu'à votre chambre même si vous devez encore rester au lit, afin que vous vous habituiez un minimum à vivre avec moi pendant les vacances. Je vais lui demander, » Expliqua Snape avant de se rendre jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière.

Après qu'il ait reçu plusieurs instructions de Pomfresh, Severus eut la permission de ramener Harry _à la maison. _Il laissa Harry s'habiller tranquillement, le petit garçon toujours ébahi par toutes ses nouvelles affaires. _'Tout est nouveau et tout est à moi,' _pensa t-il avec joie. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite par la porte faisant face à celle de l'infirmerie, de l'autre côté du couloir, dans la chambre d'Harry. Le petit garçon fit le tour de la pièce avec fascination. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin au centre, une immense armoire, une bibliothèque et un bureau avec un fauteuil à l'air terriblement confortable. Le tout était dans les tons doux et bleutés. La fenêtre enchantée faisant face à la porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés offrait une vue incroyable sur le parc de Poudlard et le lac.

« C'est beau, » souffla Harry, ébahi.

« Je suis content que cela vous plaise, M. Potter, cependant comme vous le savez j'ai des instructions qui disent que je dois vous garder au lit. Ou si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir vous allonger sur le sofa dans mon salon. Évidemment, vous pouvez aussi passer la journée dans les appartement du professeur McGonafall mais si vous n'aimez pas particulièrement le fait d'être surprotégé, je vous conseille de rester avec moi jusqu'à ce que vous alliez mieux. » Il souleva un sourcil en regardant le petit garçon qui fit rapidement quelques pas décidés vers lui.

-&-

Harry passa le reste de la journée dans les appartements de Severus. Pour son plus grand plaisir, le professeur s'assit avec lui et lui enseigna plusieurs choses à propos des potions. Dans l'après-midi, Severus lui expliqua comment bien préparer une potion avant de rassembler quelques ingrédients pour une potion facile qu'Harry réussit parfaitement grâce aux instructions du professeur.

« C'est une potion de soin assez simple, que je fais faire aux élèves de première année à la troisième semaine de l'année, » expliqua le Maître de potions tout en montrant à Harry comment transvaser la potion dans de petites fioles utilisées à l'infirmerie. « Pour le reste de la journée, je propose que nous préparions quelques autres potions de première année ensemble pour que vous puissiez assister au cours de potion quand les cours reprendront. Cela bien sûr, si vous êtes d'accord. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup. Merci monsieur, » Répondit Harry ravi.

« Vous êtes aussi doué que votre mère l'était. » Lui dit Snape lorsqu'ils revinrent dans le salon.

« Professeur, est-ce que vous auriez une photo de ma maman ? » demanda Harry de manière hésitant. Le professeur eut l'air pensif un instant.

« Je pense, oui, » Murmura t-il finalement, allant fouiller dans un petit tiroir de la bibliothèque rempli de photo. Il en tendit une à Harry.

'_Maman !' _Pensa Harry, se sentant terriblement heureux de voir enfin sa mère qui dansait sous la neige en lui envoyant des baisers.

« Coucou maman, » Chuchota t-il, caressant doucement la photo.

« M. Potter, vous sentez-vous assez bien pour participer au dîner dans la grande salle ou préférez-vous manger ici, dans ma petite cuisine ? » Le sortit la voix du professeur de ses pensées.

« Ça m'est égal, monsieur, » répondit-il d'une petit voix, espérant malgré tout ne pas avoir à marcher jusqu'à la grande salle.

A son grand soulagement, le professeur décida de rester dans ses appartements et passa un message pas cheminette à McGonagall, les excusant tous les deux pour leur absence au dîiner, avant de se revenir vers Harry, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Vous voyez, même dans mes quartiers vous n'êtes pas à l'abris de la surprotection de mes collègues. Les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall, ainsi que Madame Pomfresh nous rejoindrons pour le thé après dîner pour être bien sûr que je ne vous utilise pas comme ingrédient pour mes potions, » expliqua t-il, laissant ensuite échapper un long soupir qui fit rire Harry.

Pour le dîner, Severus fit manger quelques morceaux de poulets à Harry, avant qu'il ne l'autorise à retourner sur le sofa. De retour dans le salon, le petit garçon posa le parchemin et la plume qu'il avait reçu du directeur sur la table basse, devant lui, et se mit à écrire.

_Cher Père Noël, _

_Je vous remercie énormément pour m'avoir permis de venir à Poudlard. J'aime cet endroit, mon nouveau tuteur et tous les autres professeurs sont très gentils et Madame Pomfresh a déjà guéri mes yeux. Je dois aussi vous remercier pour tous les cadeaux que vous m'avez offerts même si avoir une nouvelle maison est sans doute le meilleur. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Je suis le plus heureux garçon du monde. Merci beaucoup !_

_Harry _

Il plia le parchemin deux fois et se tourna vers son tuteur, lui jetant un coup d'œil timide.

« Professeur Snape, est-ce vous savez comment je pourrais envoyer cette lettre au Père Noël ? »Voyant l'homme lever un sourcil, le fixant impassiblement, il lui montra la lettre.

« C'est juste un petit merci, mais je voudrais qu'il l'ait. »

« Oui, je sais comment faire, petit, » Répondit Severus pensif. « Nous donnerons la lettre au Professeur Dumbledore quand il sera là pour le thé dans quelques minutes, et il demandera à son Phénix d'apporter ta lettre au Père Noël. Je suis sûr que c'est le moyen le plus rapide d'envoyer une lettre. »

« Merci beaucoup, » le remercia Harry avec reconnaissance, offrant encore un immense sourire à son nouveau tuteur, sachant maintenant que ses lettres ne termineraient plus jamais à la poubelle.

THE END

* * *

_C'est donc terminé!_

_Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette traduction - ma toute première! - et je vous dis à trés bientôt pour la suite d'Anima Veela (qui pleure beaucoup, lol)._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser plein de reviews, ni à aller en écrire pour Healer Pomfrey._

_Biz à tous._

_Blibl'  
_


End file.
